


Cookie combat

by slowspock



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Food, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowspock/pseuds/slowspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Это тебе не игрушки какие, у нас тут серьезная битва!»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie combat

**Author's Note:**

> Немношк по мотивам Deadpool MAX #9

— Боб! Боб, мать твою!

Боб отлично понимал, что эти вопли раздаются не в его сне. Ему снились отрывки из последнего просмотренного им фильма — он вообще очень впечатлительный — и тезок среди персонажей он не припоминает.

— Боб! Почему тут раскиданы бумажки с числами? Я что, ебаный Шерлок Холмс, чтобы в этом разбираться? Опачки, орео! — через секунду раздался характерный хруст, — Боб, ты не хочешь?  
Поняв, что эти попытки имитировать сон ни к чему хорошему не приведут — Уэйд все равно не перестанет вести беседы — агент решил откликнуться.  
— Что?  
— Печеньку. Орео.  
— Орео? Мой любимый трансф... — в правом виске отдало сильной болью, и это заставило Боба осознать, что он смутно помнит последние события, — Ох... А, эти. Нет, спасибо.

В голове пронеслись кадры из Blue Mountain State¹, который они с Пулом недавно пересматривали. Учитывая частичную потерю памяти, следовало быть осторожным с печеньками.  
Боб привстал на кровати, оглядел комнату, облегченно вздохнул, признав квартирку, которую они не так уж и давно начали снимать, и уставился на наемника.

— Уэйд, что тут произошло?  
— Воу, Боб, да как такое забыть! — Дэдпул резко встал, что заставило подол его леопардового халата драматично покачнуться, — Вчера был твой МАЛЬЧИШНИК!  
— Что?! Какой такой нахуй мальчишник? Я успел жениться?  
— Ты, похоже, очень вжился в роль Ориона², чел. Проблемы с памятью, все такое... Осмотрись, — Уэйд кинул взгляд с одного конца комнаты на другой, — Может что вспомнишь.

Боб судорожно бегал глазами по раскиданным пачкам от печенья, банкам от пива, краша, доктора пеппера и в его голове начали проигрываться флешбеки.

***

«...Связь прервана.»  
Боб рассматривал свое отражение в мониторе и боялся лишний раз взглянуть на этот леденящий душу текст. 

— Вот дерьмо!  
— Эй, что случилось? — с искренней заинтересованностью спросил Уэйд.  
— Ну, я только что распрощался с работой, и, возможно, с жизнью.  
«Упс, тут, вроде, надо подбодрить его.»  
«Постарайся не хамить...»  
— Они до тебя не доберутся, не загоняйся так, — попытался успокоить наемник.  
— Это был мой последний шанс. Они закинут меня в какую-нибудь дыру, оторвут мошонку, вымочат в яду и заставят съесть.  
«На одном из заданий ему приходилось терпеть ежедневное клизмирование от двухметрового громилы. И то что он придумал — тип жестокая расправа?»  
«Еще немного и мы надумаем на НЦ-17!»  
— У меня всегда найдется работенка для тебя!  
— Сколько повторять, ты работаешь на меня, мудила! Не я на тебя!  
«У нашего приятеля комплекс неполноценности.»  
«Не вылей этот сраный кофе ему на лицо...»  
— Все-все, успокойся, ты нервничаешь, я все понимаю. — Дэдпул предусмотрительно поставил кружку на стол. — Слушай, я думаю, тебе стоит развеяться! Типа, ну не знаю... Я давно хотел устроить одну интересную вещь, для этого понадобится много пачек орео... Блядь, не строй такую рожу, я не про cookie race! В общем, давай поспорим кто больше сожрет печенья. И накупим пивка, повеселимся, типа мальчишник.  
— Какой мальчишник? Я работу потерял, а не женюсь!  
— Угх, у тебя совсем нет фантазии! Хорошо, без всяких «мальчишников».  
— На что спорим? — Боб пребывал в таком отчаянии, что любая идиотская идея казалась ему вполне забавной.  
— Ну... Давай на дружеский сасай в следующем драббле.³  
— По рукам! 

*** 

Они уминали уже двадцатую пачку. Для точности результатов Дэдпул записывал количество съеденных штук, что Бобу казалось слегка странным — и так было заметно, что тот выигрывает. Он уже мысленно рассчитывал, насколько глубоко пролезет член Уэйда, который ему уже довелось увидеть однажды. 

— И так, на состояние 00:01 в моем желудке находится...  
— С-слушай, я больше не могу! Давай притормозим, что ли, — Боб кое-как подавлял рвотные позывы, но глаза выдавали его страдания.  
— Вот уж нет, чувак, мы договаривались на всю ночь. Не смотри на меня так, это тебе не игрушки какие, у нас тут серьезная битва!  
«Что-то мне это напоминает.»  
«Завались! Нам надо сосредоточиться»  
— Представь, эээ, что это... Головы твоих ебаных начальников из Гидры!  
— Но я же не каннибал, Уэйд.  
— Ох, Боб, — Дэдпул закатил глаза, — у тебя реально совсем фантазии нет? Вот ты даже никогда не представлял, кто играл бы тебя, будь твоя жизнь фильмом?  
— Ну, я недавно смотрел один фильм...  
«В последний раз он смотрел «Эту-дурацкую-любовь». Да он мечтает, чтобы его играл Гослинг, и Эмму Стоун в подружечки!»  
«Откуда ты знаешь?! Мы что, сталкерим его?»  
«Ну если то, что последний запрос в гугле — «эта дурацкая любовь смотреть онлайн» тебе ни о чем не говорит...»  
— Ладно, я понял! Это не тот пример. Ну а как трансформеры трахаются — ты представлял себе? А то всякие эти usb-входы, искры, интересно, как у них там все...  
— Все, перестань, — выдавил из себя Боб, держась за живот.

Он с измученным видом взял очередное печенье, но едва поднес его ко рту, как тут же подскочил и выбежал из комнаты. 

***

— С того момента, как меня начало рвать, я ничего не помню. Что было дальше? — произнес Боб, протирая глаза.  
— Ты вырубился у себя в комнате, а я начал пялить «Прайм». А ты, случаем, не помнишь для чего эти бумажки с числами?  
— На них ты писал, сколько штук уже съел.  
— Точняк! — Дэдпул щелкнул пальцами, — Спасибо, друг.  
«Не забывай о битве! Намекни ему наконец.»  
— Так вот, чел, раз ты проснулся и память к тебе вернулась — прямо как к любимой фистинг-машине Кэпа... Упс, не та вселенная... Короче, ты не помнишь, сколько съел штук?  
— Блядь, Уэйд, я в обморок упал. Вырубился! Как ты думаешь, мне было до этого дело?! Считай, что ты выиграл.  
— Нет-нет-нет! — наемник воодушевленно развел руками, — Это же не дрочка какая, а полноценный блоуджоб. Я сейчас соберу все бумажки и посчитаю...  
— О Боже... Ты как хочешь, а я в магазин за едой. За картошечкой, — Боб сполз с кровати, накинул на себя ветровку и поспешил удалиться из квартиры. 

Дэдпул включил ТВ и самозабвенно ползал по полу в поисках всех бумажек. Пытаясь залезть под стол, он задел коленом пульт и на экране появился какой-то клип.

_Now thats r-r-real, gun in my purse, bitch I came for us to kill  
Who wanna go first? I had them push daffodils_ ⁴ 

— Ха, Боб, я знаю, кто играл бы Шиклу! А, бля, снова не та вселенная...

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Погугли Blue Mountain State - сookie Race, если любишь пикантные анальные забавы.  
> 2 - Орион Пакс — версия Оптимуса Прайма до фрайдей апдейта, по сценарию ТФП — любовник всего офицерского состава десептиконии.  
> 3 - Артефакт "Следующий Драббл" ты можешь найти [ЗДЕСЬ](http://fk-2014.diary.ru/p199463613.htm)  
> 4 - Клип Ники Минаж на песню приблизительного содержания СВЯТОЙ АВРААМ ЖОПА НИКИ О НИКИ О БОЖЕ ДА


End file.
